The present invention relates generally to hair curling irons and hair shaping tools, and more particularly, is directed to a combination hair curling iron and shaping tool.
It is known to provide a hair styling iron for straightening and curling hair.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,694 to Tsuji et al discloses a hair styling iron for straightening and curling hair that includes a lower half cylindrical section extending fixedly from the handle and an upper half cylindrical section pivotally mounted relative to the lower half cylindrical section such that the flat surfaces can engage to straighten hair. There is also an elongated curved plate that is pivotally mounted relative to the upper half cylindrical section. The curved plate has a transverse curvature to match the half cylindrical curvature of the upper surface of the upper half cylindrical section such that the curved surfaces engage to curl hair. With this patent, the lower half cylindrical section, upper half cylindrical section and curved plate are normally moved away from each other in an open position by springs. When it is desired to straighten hair, the curved plate is pushed down onto the upper half cylindrical section and locked. Then, hair is placed between the flat surfaces of the upper and lower half cylindrical sections, and the upper half cylindrical section is pushed down against the lower half cylindrical section, and can be locked therewith, or merely held in place. When released, the spring will move the upper and lower half cylindrical sections apart. Of course, the person is pushing down on the non-heated portions of the upper and lower half cylindrical sections, and on the curved plate. When it is desired to curl hair, the upper and lower half cylindrical sections are locked together, and the curved plate is moved down onto the upper curved surface of upper half cylindrical plate, as desired. However, this structure and operation is rather complicated and cumbersome to use, since it requires different locking mechanisms at different positions prior to use.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0071027 to Lo discloses an arrangement similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,694 to Tsuji et al. Thus, there is a lower semi-barrel, an upper semi-barrel and an upper curved plate that engages the upper curved surface of the upper semi-barrel. There is a lever connected with the upper curved plate. There is also a slide switch that can connect or disconnect the curved plate from the upper semi-barrel. When the upper semi-barrel and curved plate are connected, actuation of the lever pivots the upper curved plate and the upper semi-barrel connected therewith, so that the device is used as a straightener between the flat surfaces of the upper semi-barrel and the lower semi-barrel. When disconnected, the upper curved plate alone moves upwardly relative to the upper semi-barrel so that the device is used as a curling iron. Again, this patent requires a separate locking mechanism prior to use, which makes it cumbersome to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,151 to Smal discloses a straightening and curling iron that provides lower and upper jaws. The upper surface of the lower jaw is flat and the lower surface of the upper jaw has curved undulations. There is an intermediate jaw between the lower and upper jaws, with the upper surface of the intermediate jaw having mating undulations and the lower surface being flat. Therefore, the hair can be straightened between the intermediate jaw and the lower jaw, and can be curled between the intermediate jaw and the upper jaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,420 to Porter merely discloses a combination hair curling and straightening iron. However, this patent does not provide two flat surfaces for straightening hair.